Octavian Magnus
is a Marine Admiral and former slave. Appearance Magnus is a dark-skinned man. He has blond hair and amber-coloured eyes. He is very muscular, yet slim. Magnus' appearance before and after the timeskip is very different. He has the tattoo of The Hoof of the Soaring Dragon on his back. Magnus has many scars all over his body from his many years of fighting. Before the timeskip, Magnus has blond hair that flows back to behind his neck. He also has a goatee. Magnus wore a black, sleeveless shirt with a very big collar. The inside of his shirt is white. Magnus wore a sort of armoured vest. He wore a pair of black pants and a pair of black shoes. He wore a band on his forehead with a metal forehead protector. After the timeskip, Magnus has grown his hair out much longer. He wears along-sleeved vest. During battles, Magnus has a habit of flexing his muscles and ripping the sleeves off. He wears a pair of jeans and a pair of black shoes. He wears a plain band on his forehead. He has also gotten a scar across the bridge of his nose. Magnus also came into the habit of wearing a cape, just for the sole reason that because he thinks that it's cool. Personality Magnus has a cold-hearted personality due to his past. He shows no mercy to any enemies, even if they are woman and children. Despite his mercilessness, Magnus does has respect for his opponents. He also believes that all of his opponents has pride, so he never goes easy on them to protect that pride. Magnus has both respect and disrespect towards his superiors. While Magnus does respect them for their prowess and overall position in power, he disrespects them by speaking without any respect or honorifics at all. Magnus has no fear. He goes into battle without of losing or even dying. He has always been that way, even when being bought by World Nobles and having to leave his parents, Magnus was never scared of what might happen to him. He is also very bloodthirsty. Magnus is eager to fight anyone that he can. He doesn't know the meaning of holding back. Magnus never holds back in battle and goes all-out right away. Magnus is never serious. He enjoys talking with people and could always go for a good laugh. Magnus is also very sarcastic and goes very far with a joke (ie. never letting someone live down their embarrassment). He is always see smiling or laughing, even during life or death situations (ie. Aokiji almost killed him but he never stopped smiling), a trait of the Will of D. Despite his hunger for battle, Magnus is not a reckless person. If anything, Magnus is very cautious and careful in battle, although it doesn't seem that way due to the way he fights. He has a do first, think later kind of attitude and usually charges in without warning. Magnus is also shown to be cocky, never taking any opponent seriously until they land a good hit on him. He is a fearless man, not knowing to be afraid of anything that he's seen so far. Magnus is a really kind person outside of battle, he is friendly with everyone, even enemies if they aren't hostile to him. He enjoys a good laugh and conversations. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Magnus is one of the top swordsmen in the world. Being able to master the way of the sword, Magnus is able to cut through steel and even diamonds. He can match with some of the top swordsman in the world (ie. Vista), however is near to some of the stronger swordsman (ie. Mihawk). Hand to Hand Combat Magnus is as good in hand to hand combat as he is good with swords. He doesn't seem to have a prefered martial arts. Instead, he mixes together all of the martial arts that he has seen and learned. Magnus chooses the best martial arts to combine to create deadly combinations. Physical Strength Magnus has an inhuman amount of raw strength. He has honed his strength through years of battling and training. Magnus is capable of whipping giant slabs of ruby at incredible speeds, capable of breaking through an entire mountain, Magnus was responsible for leveling an entire mountain from the Drum Rockies on Drum Island. He can whip a spear made out of ruby, fast enough to pierce through an army of 50 lined up Pacifistas. Agility Magnus can move at a speed that is slightly faster than Soru. He named his technique; . Magnus' sheer speed is enough to catch many opponents by surprise, despite him attacking them upfront. His leg muscles are greatly honed, so he is able to move at such a speed. Magnus is capable of jumping at least 5 stories high with minimal effort and can jump much higher with effort. While his flexibilty is limited, Magnus can dodge quickly with his quick speed without the need for acrobatic-like movements. Endurance Weapons Devil Fruit Haki Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Magnus was born on Sabaody Archipelago. He lived a normal life until he was 9 years old. Magnu's parents were hugely in debt and auctioned Magnus off at the Auction House and a World Noble bought Magnus. Magnus saw how happy his parents were to sell him off for money and was furious on the inside. The World Nobles force fed Magnus a Devil Fruit and forced him to fight against other slaves. Magnus was a natural born fighter and he had never lost once. For five more years, Magnus has fought and never lost a battle. One day, Mariejois was under attack by Fisher Tiger and Magnus was set free. Magnus escaped to the seas and sailed off to Sabaody Archipelago. He went back to his house and attempted to kill his parents. He had critically injured his father first and was about to kill him when Vice Admiral Kuzan stopped him. Magnus tried to fight back but was quickly defeated by Kuzan. Kuzan took Magnus away. Kuzan took Magnus to a prison in a Marine base outisde of the Grand Line. After hearing about Magnus' past, Kuzan decided to not take Magnus back to the World Nobles. Magnus was shocked by Kuzan's decision and decided to be a Marine to repay his debt to Kuzan. Character Design Major Battles Quotes Trivia *Like many characters, Magnus has a distinct laugh (fuhaha). Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marine Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsman Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist